In computer networks and cloud computing environments, a plurality of resources are shared by a plurality of resource consumers. Examples of resources include a processor, a server, a data storage, a virtual machine, and a platform. Examples of resource consumers include a job, a file, a data cache, and an application. The resources need to be allocated to the resource consumers in an optimal manner. If all resource consumers are assigned to a single resource, for example, then the remaining resources available in the computing system would not be efficiently used.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.